wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Whirlpool
Whirlpool is a dark green SeaWing with pale green, frog-like eyes. He has a remarkably large gold hoop earring piercing one ear and dappled, light green scales in wave patterns along his back.The Lost Heir, page 90 He serves as the scribe of Queen Coral and has dark ink stains on his claws as a result, just like Queen Coral. Biography ''The Lost Heir Whirlpool was a member of Queen Coral's council, taught Anemone Aquatic, "trained" her in her animus powers, and was a scribe. During the time when Tsunami came to visit the royal family, he attempted to teach her Aquatic. His method was to recite all of Queen Coral's work over a span of five years. Tsunami found this ineffective, and swam away angrily. Whirlpool wanted to marry Anemone to become king, and threatened to tell Coral and Blister of Anemone's strong animus power, claiming that they'd be so grateful that they would grant him the throne. He then suggested marrying Auklet instead, after saying Anemone probably wouldn't survive the war. Queen Coral was quite fond of him, and often gloated about him to everyone, so much as to raise the possibility of Tsunami marrying him, although Tsunami showed no interest in Whirlpool, and in fact, despised him. For this reason, he tried to murder Tsunami, since he knew by killing her, Anemone would probably become queen, and he had more of a chance marrying her than Tsunami, therefore ensuring himself becoming king. He attempted to commit the crime, with a kelp sack and a suit of armor, but she fought him off and he sped away before he could be discovered. After the dragonets were imprisoned, Anemone came to visit and enchanted a spear to search for the dragon that had attacked Tsunami. It herded Whirlpool into the prison, and Whirlpool exclaimed how impressed he was, and threatened to tell Blister. Then, Anemone struck him with the spear, causing Whirlpool to fall into the moat which surrounded the dragonets' prison. The moat was full of massive and ''very hungry electric eels that gave off shocks strong enough to kill a dragon, charging the water with deadly force. When Whirlpool fell in, there was a blinding flash, and he was most likely consumed by the eels (Tsunami couldn't bear to look), though this has not been proven. ''Winter Turning'' Anemone thought of Whirlpool and how she could overthrow her mother. Personality Anemone described Whirlpool as "boring", and claimed that he never let her do anything in her animus lessons except for moving inanimate objects around, such as making a chair or some necklace float across the room. At first, he seemed to be completely loyal to Queen Coral, but later he attacked Tsunami and tried to marry Anemone to become king. He is notorious for his greed. This proves he is deceiving, and also thought by the dragonets, very annoying. However, Queen Coral described him as "the most wonderful dragon." Relationships Queen Coral Whirlpool often acts very gentlemanly around Coral, as he wishes to become king. Queen Coral describes him as "brilliant" and "wonderful" and wanted him to marry Anemone, and later Tsunami. Tsunami Whirlpool disliked Tsunami to the point of him attempting to murder her to avoid marriage. The feeling was mutual, in fact, Tsunami said, "Don't worry, I'd rather be torn apart by tiger sharks than marry you!". Anemone and Auklet Whirlpool wants to marry one of the younger sisters to become king, Whirlpool seems to dislike Tsunami to the point of attempting to kill her, as he says in the prison. He believed that he should ask Queen Coral to let him marry Auklet, since he assumed that Anemone would not survive the war. He trained Anemone with her animus powers, mostly by having her move things around with them. Trivia * Whirlpool's voice sounds oozy and slow, and Tsunami hears him as if squids were creeping into her ears. *Whirlpool created an ink mixed with whale blood and squid ink to make ink that never fades, though this does mean he and Coral are left with stains on their talons. *Sutherland has repeatedly hinted that Whirlpool is alive, and has been ambiguous on the whole matter. In fact, it is possible he may be a form of Chameleon. Gallery Seawing Tsunami.png Shattered dreams by matau99-d6ge2ii.png Whirlpool emoticon.png Cool Whirlpool.png Whirlpool.jpg|Whirlpool by Lucky Seawing card 3 7 by purrpurr101-d6fkzp6.png Whirly.jpg|Whirly art by Shade the Nightwing, dedicated to m=Matau99's love for Whirlpool. Whirpool the king.jpg Whirlpool Pic Wofness .png Blank.jpg Seadump.png sunnycatswhirlpool.jpg|By Sunfeather17 for Matau99.|link=http://sunfeather17.deviantart.com/art/Whirlpool-402229692 ctt.png Whirlpool by blueranyk-d6grnl2.png Whirlpool Shadespots.png Photo (9).jpg|Whirlpool By Lulerb03 Whirlpool and AukletDA.png SeaWing Whirlpool 2.png|Art by Snowblossom of Thunderclan DSCF3432.JPG|Whirlpool....... Photo on 2-1-14 at 1.27 PM.png|Anemone and Whirlpool 6.png|Queen Coral and Whirlpool Screen Shot 2014-02-08 at 6.00.06 PM.png|Anemone watching Whirlpool die (QueenClam) DSCF3263.jpg|Whirlpool Lives By Queen Clam Aukletpool edited by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Drawn by Rhyno Bullraq and edited by Tsunami SeaWing Whirlpool 1.jpg Whirlpool.JPG|Art by Clover Stone 13973962132896.png|Dang Whirly you look good... A whirlpool.jpg|A whirlpool SAM 0688.JPG|Whirlspeaker?|link=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/File:SAM_0688.JPG Wings of fire meet whirlpool by rhynobullraq-d5teoc4.png Whirpool better!!.jpg Whirlpoolllllll.jpg Whirlypool.png Whirlpool.sketch.jpg Tsunami2.png my cute litte creep.png|By Jbdino625 WHIRLNAMI.jpg Whirlpoolmspaint.JPG|Mouse Drawn Whirly by Sandycheeks whirlypool.jpg|By Bone Chibi Whirlpool.jpg|Chibi Whirly, by Nathia, for Matau Whirlpoolfrontveiw.png|Whirlpool by Heron References Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:WT Characters